Love is in the Air
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: Eight years later Mikage and Ushio are finally getting married. Aki is Mikage's a maid of honor and Yusei is Ushio's man of honor, with lots of love in the air, will they finally have theirs?


Title: **Love is in the Air**  
>Anime: YGO 5Ds<br>Pairing: Aki x Yusei  
>Summary:<em> Eight years later Mikage and Ushio are finally getting married. Aki is Mikage's a maid of honor and Yusei is Ushio's man of honor, with lots of love in the air, will they finally have theirs?<em>

**SPOILER WARNING FOR EP 154 JUST TO BE SAFE!**

* * *

><p>Izayoi Aki applied the last of her makeup before reaching for her silver necklace that she only wore on special occasions and put it on, then tucking a loose strand of hair escaping her tendril twist bun behind her ear.<p>

Today was a very special day. Mikage was getting married and she was one of her maids of honor. They have traveled out of Neo Domino and into the countryside down south by the ocean where Ushio's family, shockingly- she must say, owned a beautiful Inn that as known for hosting weddings. A knock on her door caught her attention and exited the bathroom to open up. She was greeted by Yusei who was dressed in a fine tuxedo due to being one of Ushio's men of honor.

"You're all set?" he asked, she opened the door more as a gesture to let him in, when she closed the door behind her Yusei shot her a wicked grin, "Are you sure you aren't the one supposed to be in the spotlight tonight?" Aki smirked at him, "Oh shut up." And picked up her purse that rested on her bed and slipped into her heels before smoothing out her dress a bit.

Mikage was a huge fan of formal gowns and knew instantly what to pick for her maids of honor. Aki was rather pleased with the choice because it was something she could wear again to a formal occasion. The gown was simple, with this being a summer wedding Mikage decided that the maids of honor she have a gown that would be suitable for the summer's gruesome heat so she made sure she had picked out a flowing *french lilac strapless dress that showed the women's curves that she claimed was crucial for wooing men. Honestly Aki was worried about the color at first because she knew that some shades did not match well at all with her burgundy hair.

Yusei reached for the door and opened it, as they both stepped out Yusei held out his arm smirking, "May I have the honor to escort you?" The psychic duelist just shot him a playful look, "You may." And linked his arm with her own. As made their way down the stairs due to no elevator (thankfully, it was only two floors) Yusei titled his head towards Aki and whispered, "You look absolutely stunning." The female duelist couldn't help but blush lightly and shifted her gaze to the floor murmuring, "Thanks… you look handsome yourself."

"Hey, Yusei! Aki!" the pair looked ahead to see Rua and Ruka dressed formally waving at the entrance.

"Oh my god, Aki you look absolutely gorgeous!" Ruka gushed holding her hands to her cheeks in awe. Her brother greeted Yusei with clashing fists into fist and the usual following handshake that they turbo duelists always used, "Man Yusei I didn't think I'd see a day seeing you in a tuxedo." He shifted his attention to Aki and whistled, "And Aki you look damn fine yourself!" Ruka pinched his brother's arm causing him to yelp, "What the heck was that for? It was a compliment!" Ruka just rolled her eyes in response as Aki just laughed at the matter.

"Good to see everyone has gathered!" the group turned to the wedding planner who was wearing a headset and making her way over towards him holding out her arms, "If you would excuse Mr. Fudo and Ms. Izayoi now, they must head to the back with the others, you two can make your way into the reception now."

"Roger that, we'll see you inside!" Rua replied as he and his sister made their way to the reception hall. Yusei and Aki followed the organizer to the back where they were separated. Before long they the main event finally took place, one by one the maids of honor would walk down the isle and stand in their spot as were directed in the rehearsals and wait for the bride to finally make her way down.

The one thing Aki realized while walking down the isle was that it was thrilling in a way but at the same time made her feel nervous. The one thing that distracted her the most was the way Yusei was watching her. She had hard time not to look back at him and she couldn't help but blush faintly in response. Those eyes, she hasn't seen them in so long, not since the last time she had to part with him eight years ago before departing to Germany the next day. She only realized she was holding her breath the entire time when she stepped into her spot and now watched Mikage walk down the isle looking absolutely stunning. The fact Mikage decided to grow out her hair in the past few years made her not only look younger but more beautiful. Her eyes wandered for a split second to their photographer, Carly Carmine who was hired to take care of the photography for the wedding. Aki wasn't sure whether it was a good thing that Jack wasn't able to make it, knowing that Carly though she denied it was still iffy about her feelings towards Jack since their harsh farewell that left her feeling broken and crying on the line while Aki was packing up before heading over to Yusei's that night to say her own farewell.

With her gaze back to the bride and groom, she couldn't help but smile for the couple's happiness. Yusei who stood across her also had a rare smile on his face, and before long the reception was over and Ushio and Mikage were officially a married couple.

The after-party was hosted outdoors in the Inn's gorgeous garden thanks to the good weather and was decorated with several white decorations and lanterns that were hung up on the ceiling of the traditional wooden gazebo. Aki absolutely loved the scent of the flowers from the garden surrounding them and was tempted to walk off and explore the rest of it, but somehow managed to keep herself in place by reminds herself the priorities. As people wandered from table to table to talk to their friends, Carly stopped momentarily for a break while her assistant took over for the time being and sat down at Aki's table, helping herself to a glass of champagne that was placed down for her by the waiter, "My god, this is one big wedding." She said and took aside sip. The psychic duelist just shot her a grateful face, "You're doing awesome. I'm sure the photos will look gorgeous." Carly grinned widely at the compliment, "I also managed to snag a few bonus shots that won't be included in Mikage's ordered bundle." Aki raised her eyebrows, "Really? What kind of bonus shots?"

"You'll see after I develop them. They are too good to spoil right now." Aki couldn't help but frown, "I hope it isn't a scoop for an article." Carly almost spat out her drink due to being caught off guard by the statement, "What? Don't be stupid; I'd never do that. It's just very special, trust me."

"I hope so." She answered as she noticed the lights being dimmed again and Carly getting back onto her feet adjusting her camera's setting, "Looks like it's time for the dance we've been waiting for me." She reached for her Bluetooth and made a call, "Chiba head to that spot now, they are about to start."

"What spot?" Carly looked back at her, "Before the wedding we came by to find out what angle outside of the dance floor would be best for taking the shots without getting in the guests way since they may want to take pictures themselves." She waved, "I'll catch you in a bit, have fun."

"You too, keep up the good work." She pulled off a piece of bread and tossed it into her mouth as Yusei came and claimed his seat back, "How's Carly doing?"

"Good, she said she got some bonus shots." Yusei made a face and Aki quickly added, "That has nothing to do with a scoop, I asked the same." His lips curled slightly, "It's not that I don't trust her, but she can get carried away sometimes by accident." Aki nodded as she took a sip of her champagne, "Yeah, but sometimes it isn't always a bad thing."

"If may ask the bride and her father to come to the dance floor please." The DJ announced, quieting the crowd as the two stepped onto the floor. Aki folded her hands onto her knees and she sat back in her chair, "It's nice that they do things like this for weddings."

"A father and daughter dance?" Yusei asked as he reached for his glass of untouched champagne he had received at the start and made a face whispering, "No matter how many times I drink this stuff, I don't think I'll ever get used to this stuff."

Aki took her glass and swished it before peering through the glass, "Oh you will, I didn't like it at first either." Then settled it down back onto the table.

The two soon saw guests rising and making their way to the dance floor as well. Some with their children, grandparents, couples, the variety that made Aki watch in daze. She didn't notice that Yusei had stood up before he held out a hand to her making her look up at him, "Would you care to dance?" Aki blushed slightly for the hundredth time that night and gently took his hand, "O-of-of course." She silently scolded herself for stuttering as they made their way onto the floor with the other guests as now the bride and the groom were dancing together. Aki honestly felt her nerves were getting out of hand since all she could feel is goose bumps and chills running up her spine the moment Yusei place his hand around her waist and took her hand started the waltz. Her head was buzzing like crazy unable to look up knowing she was definitely blushing. She hasn't felt like this in eight years, it was that moment in the garage all over again before she left. That one time they were so close and caught up in the moment and…

She looked up slowly to see Yusei looking at her with a small smile dancing upon his lips. It was like if not more than the last she had seen that particular look in his eyes. It's been so long… no, too long since they've been caught up in moment like this. All she could see was him and was only growing more oblivious of unexpected attention that was being drawn towards the two. Finally she couldn't help crack a smile. She had missed him so much. Her heart hasn't forgotten that one feeling of being hopelessly in love after being separated for so long.

As if that wasn't enough of a cue, she closed her eyes as she draw Yusei draw closer and felt sparks flying the moment their lips connected with his hand that was once on around her waist caressing her face. The sounds of cheers and Rua's faint voice in the background yelling, "YES!" was barely audible due to their heads in the clouds was enough make the two of them chuckle and cause Yusei to deepen the kiss instinctively.

Finally parting for a breath their heads back afoot on earth, they couldn't help but laugh at the guests' remark. As they cleared off the dance floor hands joined together, Aki could see Carly inspecting her shots from her camera. She smiled knowingly to herself and leaned her head against Yusei's shoulder. She was pretty sure what those special exclusive shots were now, and it only made her more eager than she already was.

"I love you Aki." Yusei whispered into her ear before nuzzling her and giving her a quick peck. The psychic duelist smiled softly and gave him a peck back, "I love you too Yusei."

_THE END?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Honestly I had this idea thinking that I'd make it into a multi-chapter, but every time I tried writing, it didn't sound good at all. In fact to put it bluntly, it was just terrible. So I decided to try turning it into a one-shot, which obviously worked better (and something I'm happy with). Either way I hope to make a sequel following up from this event or just add more chapters as I go along. One way or another, I'd like to my idea written up rather it than just replaying in my head over and over and over again. It's like they said, it's easier said than done. Then again, maybe I should just leave it as it is since it turned out better than I thought (or that's what I think XD;;;) One of the things that have bothered me while writing this was that I'm very inexperienced when it comes to weddings. I've only been to one, one only and so I wasn't exactly sure how to set things up, so if it didn't quite make sense on that topic, my bad. ^^; And last but not least, choosing Aki's dress color was a bitch. It's hard to match some BRIGHT, SUMMER, and WARM colors with her hair. =3= So I was using photoshop trying to find the best colors and decided to go along with *French Lilac'– yes people that's a color- NOT A DRESS! XD


End file.
